


Random Avengers Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Headcanon, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Randomness, Tony Stark Feels, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: headcanons I've been posting on Tumblr





	1. Bucky Barnes Dating a Plus-Size Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Just little headcanons I've been posting on Tumblr that I wanted to share with AO3 too.  
> I'm posting what I have right now. If I make a bunch more (probs will) I'll make a part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Posted Here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628058

You’d have to help him with the memory loss and being in the 21st century.

If he ever saw you upset about your weight or the way you look, he would offer to exercise with you.

He would love you unconditionally.

Bucky would defend you from anyone making fun of you.

You meet Natasha and Steve and become instant friends.

You teach Bucky how to use a phone and computer.

He’d probably talk you into teaching Steve as well.

You’d make little post-it notes with funny faces on it and stick it over the star on his metal arm when he’s not looking.

I have a feeling he lives in Brooklyn with Steve, so he’d be pretty eager to move in with you once the two of you got serious.

Bucky would do anything for you.

All the avengers call him whipped.

All your friends are half jealous - half happy for you.

He’d let you braid his hair

He’d have Natasha or Wanda teach him to braid so he could braid yours.

(If you have a non-English first language) Bucky would learn for you and surprise you by saying he loves you in your native language.

If you went on a diet, he goes on it with you.

He wouldn’t tell you not to do the diet, but he list all the reasons you are beautiful and try to subtly tell you, you don’t need it.

Bucky is a cuddle monster


	2. Being in an Asexual Polyamory Relationship with Clint and Natasha:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted Here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7660765

Knowing about what happened in Budapest.

You are the safest person on the planet.

You and Clint share Natasha.

You all steal each other’s clothes.

You sleep in between them.

Natasha teaches you American Sign Language.  
You surprise Clint with it one day and his face lights up.  
You also surprise Natasha when you speak Russian; responding to something she’d said.

All the Avengers love you.  
Some are a little jealous, though.

Everyone is protective of you.

(Female) You have the children.  
That is if you want them.

Video games with Clint that last all night.

Mario Kart has been banned from all gaming marathons.

Roadtrips!

Living on the farm with them when you all aren’t working.

Prank wars that last for days, even weeks sometimes.

Hiding in the vents with Clint.

Cuddling in the vents with Clint.

Speaking Russian with Natasha when you don’t want Clint to read your lips to know what you’re talking about.

You and Steve are besties.  
Clint gets jealous because of it.

All the cuddles!

Life affirming laser tag after every mission.

Movie marathons when one of you is sick or hurt.

After really bad missions there’s weird, yet really cute, three person slow dancing to slow music at three AM.

You guys have wrestling wars while arguing over which is better: Star Wars or Star Trek.

Clint always cooks.

Natasha and Clint teach you self-defense.

You trying on their suits when you think they aren’t home.  
They were home and they took pictures.

Having a commitment ceremony, instead of a wedding, at the farm because you three can’t get married.

You help them through their PTSD.

They help you through any problems you may have.

You come to every Avengers party as their date.

Both, Natasha and Clint, being 100% okay with killing anyone that hurt you.

Blasting “Genghis Khan” by Miike Snow whenever either starts acting jealous or possessive.

You all love each other.


	3. When They’re Nervous: Thor

When Thor is nervous he accidentally starts thunderstorms. It’ll start pouring rain outside if he feels even the slightest amount of nervousness. Though, Thor doesn’t get nervous easily, when he does get nervous. _He gets nervous_. There is no middle with his emotions, 0 or 100, no in between.


	4. When They’re Nervous: Tony Stark

When Tony is nervous he acts really confident, almost to the point of being arrogant. He’s very good at hiding this he is nervous or worried about something from years of practice. One of his tics is he scratches the back and side of his head, a lot.


	5. When They’re Nervous: Bruce Banner

Bruce is almost always nervous about something, so his nervous tic mostly goes unnoticed. He fidgets/fiddles with his glasses. It can go from cleaning them over and over again, to moving them up on his face when they don’t need to be, to taking them off and twirling them around.


	6. When They’re Nervous: Clint Barton

I see Clint as being a nail biter. When he gets nervous he, most of the time unconsciously, starts biting his nails until they’re only nubs. He jokes that one day he’ll chew his entire finger off without noticing.


	7. When They’re Nervous: Bucky Barnes

Bucky does what everyone expects him to do when he’s nervous. He isolates himself. Even it’s a small problem just making him a little nervous, he has to get away and hide. After all the years in HYDRA, he doesn’t like showing weakness, even if it’s a smidge of nervousness. Bucky doesn’t hide for long, though, only ten minutes. Hour tops.


	8. When They’re Nervous: Steve Rogers

Steve, Steve, Steve. He is the worst at hiding when he’s nervous about something. This is because when Steve get’s nervous, he turns baboon butt red and just can’t stop blushing! He’s tried hiding it with makeup and tried distracting himself, but nothing works. When Steve is nervous he will turn bright red all over.


	9. Fury and Pepper Headcanon:

Fury and Pepper had to work together for the first time when Pokemon Go came out because some idiot made Pokemon spawn in the middle of the Avengers conference room. 

This meaning, a lot of people (Like 27 total) got to get a Pokemon, meet the Avengers in person, and arrested/investigated by S.H.I.E.L.D.


	10. Tony Stark Headcanon:

What if Tony has trigger words like Bucky does, but instead of it being programmed into him, they’re a result of Howard’s abuse. There’s research out there that links trigger words and childhood trauma.

So, what if Tony has a list, it could be small it could be big, that no one knows about. Not Pepper. Not Rhodey. Not the team. Not even J.A.R.V.I.S. knows about the list. 

I don’t think he’d get hostile like Bucky does, though, he’d just shut down emotionally and mentally. He retreats to a “happy place” in his head that not even Charles Xavier himself could get into if he tried.

The list would probably be more of phrases than words, most likely a mixture of both. 

Phrases like “You’re worthless/not good enough”, “Get out before I (enter bad thing here)!”, and “You’re just like you father/You look just like your father.” probably would be the kinds you’d find on the trigger list.

I feel like the words would be easier for Tony to process. He’d just hide behind attitude and sunglasses until he was alone and could let it all out, finally cope. Words that would show up on the list are probably “Worthless”, “Pathetic”, and maybe even “Liar”.

On top of everything, if someone were to yell/shout/scream the word/phrase at or around Tony, he would close off ten times faster.


	11. When They’re Nervous: Natasha Romanov

Not that she’ll show it, but when Natasha is nervous she purses her lips a lot. Almost nonstop. It makes her look pissed off and intimidating, but in reality, she doesn’t know what the next move is and she’s nervous. If Natasha is really, really, nervous about something she’ll move her lips around while they’re pursed and maybe even scrunch her nose a little, too.


	12. Avengers Headcanon:

Tony created an app for Steve. It’s a texting app that sends out a “just checking on you message” every hour to Bucky’s phone, computer, and tablet.


	13. Bucky Headcanon:

Bucky has a bad habit of not telling someone when he doesn’t understand something.


	14. Clintasha Headcanon

Natasha thought that she couldn’t be loved until she met Clint.


	15. Clint Barton Headcanon

Clint likes to write with crayons. It started as a way to be different and piss off Fury/Coulson, but now it’s the only thing he writes with. Even for official government documents.


	16. Steve Headcanon

Steve can draw three people from memory. His mother, Peggy, and Bucky.


	17. Bucky Headcanon

Bucky loves baseball, but his favorite sport is beach volleyball.


	18. Thor Headcanon:

Thor collects baseball cards. They don’t have to be vintage, he just likes to say he collects something.


	19. Natasha Headcanon:

Natasha’s favorite movie is The Wizard of Oz.


	20. Steve x Sam x Bucky Headcanon:

Steve and Bucky were in a relationship in the 40’s, but after waking up in the 21st century Steve started dating Sam.

After Bucky came back and fully recovered Sam broke up with Steve to let him be with Bucky.

Steve, heartbroken, goes to Bucky and explains that he was in a relationship with Sam and that he still loves both of them. Bucky assures him that it’s okay and he just wants Steve to be happy. Everyone knows that Bucky still loves Steve, so he decides not to date either of them.

Months later Steve finds Sam and Bucky getting closer and closer. Bucky is falling in love with Sam, Steve can see it in the way he looks at him. Bucky looks at Steve like that too.

One day, Sam asks Steve and Bucky to come to his house. When they get there Sam explains that he loves them both and wants to be with of them. He explains what a polyamorous relationship is and that if they’d like to try that, he would too.

Bucky and Steve agree. They both desperately love Sam and want to be with him. For hours they talk, about the relationship and life and feelings.

Everyone feels the shift in emotion, how all three are happier.

The relationship is stable, it has ups and downs like everything else.

They’re all happy. They’re all in love.


	21. When They’re Nervous: Vision

When you hear the drumming of fingers against a table, couch arm, or really any surface at all, you know Vision is nervous about something. It’s an impulse he can’t stop and annoys the hell out of him, even if he does like that it makes him seem a little more human every time he does it.


	22. When They’re Nervous: Nick Fury

When Fury is nervous he won’t stop making an annoying clicking noise with hs tongue. It gets to everyone around him, including himself.


	23. Iron Husbands Headcanon:

Tony and Rhodey started dating during their time in MIT.

They didn’t come out to anyone until Tony turned 21.

They eloped in Vegas, with Pepper as their witness, after Afghanistan.


End file.
